The Routine End
by VanillaNewYork
Summary: There life was a routine. It was time to call it quits in Blair's opinion. Chuck on the other hand, didn't start what he couldn't finish. The  routine had to end!


The Routine End

Chapter 1

Are days are routine. We get up, go to work, come home, and go to bed. No sex. No dates. No love. I don't care that he fucks his interns. He doesn't care that I'm having an affair with one of his board members. That was until today.

"Honey, I'm home," chuck calls as he walks through the door. He quickly puts on his wedding ring and sets his brief case on the table. He doesn't get the usual wave before goes back to her magazine.

"Chuck, your pants at on backwards." She says as she role her eyes. "I don't give a shit that you're sleeping with slutty blondes, but Gossip Girl might. I don't want to be the laughing stock of Manhattan."

His eyes widen in shock. They have never talked about it. They have an unspoken agreement.  
"You don't think it bugs me that you're fucking Matt Simon in my bed?" it was more a statement than a question.

"I hadn't though of it," She say with fake sweetness and a sneer, "I was to busy being pissed off that you were sleeping with Sarah from H.R."

He swallows hard and he knows she won. Then he smirks and comes up with something that will knock her down.

"Don't blame it on me that you committed to a marriage that wasn't your dream. Wait! I just remembered that your fantasies held Nathaniel, who was fucking in love with your best friend." he smirks in victory.

She stutters and looks taken back. "Well you can sleep on the couch tonight!"  
"No thanks, I'll sleep at Christie's house. She has this adorable apartment on the Upper West Side. It even has a pool table, if you know what I mean," He smirks and walks out the door.  
When he's gone, Blair gets as far as the kitchen before she crumbles to the ground as sobs rack her body. What he said had actually hurt.

To much to her disappointment Chuck walked back it. "I forgot my brief case."  
He smirks at what he said. That's when he here's the loud notice coming from the kitchen. His face grows sour as he assumes what it is.

"Please tell me you don't already have your lover here!" he walks toward the kitchen.  
Instead of seeing angry sex, he sees a sobbing mess of Blair on the ground. She had yet to notice him.

He was about to walk to her when he hears her phone go off in the living room. She also doesn't here it.

He picks it up. The caller I. D. said Matt Simon.

"Hey Blair, I'm on my way. Tonight I was thinking we could do sown role play."  
Chuck feels his gut turn and he immediately becomes jealous. It was strange because he hadn't felt that way for Blair in a while

He took a deep breath before he answered. "Sorry, but any role play with Blair will be done so with her husband."

He heard Matt gulp. "Bass?"  
"Simon." Chuck returns.

"Umm... I was just- well umm..."

"Don't worry Matthew, I won't kill you, but your reputation in this city will be worse than Jenny Humphrey's when I'm done with you." Chuck smiles than hangs up onu to find Blair standing behind him and she looked enraged.

"Chuck Bass. Who were you, speaking to on my phone?"

He smiles in a goofy way than answers slowly. "Matt Simon. I ended your affair." 

That simple statement sent her over the edge. She jumped right at him with a running start.  
The impact knocked him to the ground immediately. She began to hit, scratch and slap him. He didn't fight back but that just pushes her harder.

She wants him to fight back.

Once out of breath, Blair stopped for a breather. When she was stopped, Chuck reached up and strokes her face. She quickly got off him and he wordlessly went to put his brief case away... And to get some ice. 

**Xoxo**

A few hours, they were sitting at the kitchen table eating supper when Blair pointed out the odvious.

"Why are we still together? We don't love each other."  
"You want to leave me?" He asked.

She raised her eyebrows at the vulnerability in his voice.  
"I never said that..." Her eyes said different.

He was hyper ventilating. She couldn't leave him. Not when he just decided that he could fix this.

"One more chance?" He blurted out!

"What?"

He took a breath in. "One more chance. No interns. No Sarah from H. R. I'll take you out on dates! And buy you diamonds! I'll take you on vacations! We can go shopping!"

She looked up with a raised eyebrow. "I'm listening."  
"We can eat meals together. And sleep in the same bed. I'll buy you a puppy." He was about to go on but Blair cut him off! 

" A puppy?" she say incredulously.

"Sure. You can have several puppies!"

"Fine but any more interns and were over."

"Deal." he pauses then looks up. "No more Matt?"

Blair roles her eyes. "Duh!"

He leans in and kisses her. She was quick to deepen it.  
He wraps his hands around he neck as she entwined her fingers in his dark hair. I'm sure you can tell what happened next. On the kitchen table.

**Xoxo  
**

Blair woke up the next morning on the kitchen table. She had a blanket draped over her.  
Sound came from the kitchen indicating that Chuck was making coffee. 

"Moring sleepy head," he said as she handed her a cup.

She smiles as she takes the cup than frowns... "Why was I sleeping on the table."

"I know but... I'm a lady."

He smirks. "You didn't seem like a lady when-"

He didn't get to finish because she cut him off with a slap.  
"I love it when you play rough!" he growls.

Blair turns away. "I need to get ready for work."

" Blair, baby! Come on!" Chuck pleads. "I love you!"

"If you love me so much than you won't mind taking me for dinner tonight."

He smiles at the thought of pleasing her. "Dinner. Sound great. I'll make reservations at Butter?"

"I suppose that will do."

She gets off the table and walks to their bedroom for shower. On the way to work, she got a text message.

**Frm: Matt Simon**  
Hey lover. Meet you at your office for lunch? I look forward to tasting the meal... And you!

She roles her eyes at his failed attempt at sexting with her. Chuck has always been so much better. So she replied

**To: Matt Simon  
Frm: Blair Bass**  
were you not present when you talked on the fone w/ my Husband. U and I are over. Besides I have plans.  
-BB

Across the city, Matt Simon is gritting his teeth in frustration. Chuck Bass would pay. Blair was his!


End file.
